A dolly is a wheeled platform for moving heavy objects, such as furniture, boat trailers, aircraft, vehicles, equipment or machinery, for example. However, commercially available dollies are either inadequately designed for lifting and moving heavy objects, such as 3000 pounds or more, are overly complex, or are prohibitively expensive for the average consumer.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,597,524 describes a self-loading wheel dolly having a design that is unduly complex. Zendex Tool Corp. sells a similar 4-wheel dolly under the brand name GoJack®, but the GoJack dolly is not useful for heavier vehicles as the largest available model is rated to 6300 lbs (1754 lb/wheel). U.S. Pat. No. 7,673,887 describes a simpler wheel dolly, but it is also not heavy duty and is only useful for towing applications.
Thus, it remains desirable to provide a simple self-loading dolly that is useful for moving and lifting a wide variety of heavy objects.